1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underground resources are limited, whereas an amount of used energy tends to increase every year. Accordingly, much interest and efforts have been devoted to development of alternative energy worldwide. Such efforts lead to development of technology that yields high efficiency at low energy. One of theses is a power module.
In general, power modules are largely classified into inverters, converters, and motor driving power modules, have a variety of shapes according to their uses, and also have gradually increasing amounts of use. Simultaneously, development of technology for a power module substrate that is a core material of a power module is required.
A core characteristic required for the power module substrate is a heat resistance characteristic. Since current of high capacity flows in a power device itself, small losses occur during switching, which causes heat.
Accordingly, power module substrates developed up to now have structures focused on the heat resistance characteristic.
However, as the development of the power module is changed to improvement of efficiency and performance, a used frequency region band gradually increases, and various elements are included in one power module other than a control unit.
Accordingly, noise occurs in a power unit or the control unit or between other elements.
Meanwhile, a conventional power module package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,119.